


Kawałek po kawałku

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [77]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Weddings, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inni pomagają ci się podnieść, ale ważne byś ty wiedział jak im podziekować</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawałek po kawałku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqCqYP7hDWI  
> 5.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> Niby po Tygodniu H50, ale jak powiedziała euphoria, nie ma co się żegnać. Czas Hawaii jest zawsze i nie zapominajmy o tym ;)
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777  
> Najlepiej włączyć piosenkę do czytania!

          Goście weselni bawili się w najlepsze, a Danny przechadzał się między nimi, starając się z każdym zamienić choćby kilka słów. Dobrze pamiętał swoje własne przyjęcie, więc tym razem chciał, by było ono też idealne dla jego małej dziewczynki. Cały czas miał też na oku swojego męża, bo znając go, zaraz wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty, a mógłby sobie to darować, choćby dziś. W końcu Grace, chyba by mu tego nie darowała.  
          Gdy wybiła wyznaczona godzina, wszyscy goście zebrali się na środku, tak by móc podziwiać młodą parę, która weszła na podium. Grace wyglądała zachwycająco w białej sukni. Danny nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego córeczka nie jest już małą dziewczynką, którą mógł nosić na rękach.   
– Chciałam serdecznie podziękować za towarzyszenie mi w tym szczególnym dniu. To nowy początek mojego życia i cieszę się, że jest tu ze mną cała, moja ohana. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, spoglądając na znajome twarze. – Jednak jednej osobie chciałam podziękować szczególnie i mam nadzieję, że Danno nie pogniewa się, że nie jest to on.  
          Wśród gości słychać było wybuchy śmiechu, gdy wspomniany mężczyzna tylko pokręcił delikatnie głową.  
– Chciałam podziękować swojemu drugiemu tacie, który już od lat jest przy mnie, bez względu na okoliczności – wyznała, po czym zeszła ze sceny.  
          Grace podeszła do Steve i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego zdziwienia tym gestem. Ujął ją jednak i w tej chwili zespół zaczął grać piosenkę. Gdy McGarrett usłyszał jej słowa, trudno było mu się nie wzruszyć. Przytulając swoją małą dziewczynkę, tańczyli na środku parkietu, odcięci od reszty świata.  
          Danny stał obok, próbując ukryć łzy wzruszenia. Przeszli wiele przez ten czas. Zwłaszcza, gdy szesnastoletnia Grace w końcu zamieszkała wraz z nimi. Rachel nie okazała się jednak tak dobrą matką, za jaką się uważała, a Stan chyba nigdy nie chciał mieć dzieci. Jak widać, był to dla nich zbyt duży problem.   
          A on i Steve zajęli się swoją małą dziewczynką, bo była ich całym światem i nic innego się nie liczyło. To on pomagał jej podnieść się po tym, jak Rachel ją odrzuciła. To on był zawsze przy niej i stał się jej zastępczym rodzicem. Bo razem tworzyli rodzinę i nie wymagał od niej czegoś, czego nie mogła dać. Po prostu był blisko, by w razie problemów pomóc jej przez nie przejść.  
          Stworzyli małą ohanę, tylko ich trójka, a Danny był dumny z córki, że ta wybrała do tego tańca Steve'a. Było to wspaniałe podziękowanie za wszystko, co dla niej zrobił... dla nich. Bo Williams też ciągle korzystał z jego wsparcia i nie wyobrażał sobie, by mogło go kiedyś nie być, tuż obok nich.


End file.
